


swiggity swooty

by orphan_account



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Weird, i want to die, just... kill me, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some weird shit I made because boredom is the root of all evil.





	swiggity swooty

Pagan fucking fucked Ajay in the fucking ass. Ajay fucking moaned, saying "Fuck."

Then they both fucking came on the sheets. The king of fucking Kyrat fucking pulled out of his fuck buddy, and said, in this fucking order:

"Swiggity swooty."

The end.


End file.
